World Tour Part 6: Anarchy in Austrailia
World Tour Part 6: Anarchy in Austrailia is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and Cartoonlover. It is also part six of the fan made story arc, World Tour. Premise Stephanie the Spiteful is in Austrailia to capture all the Invasive Cats of said continent to attack Austrailia's Animal Sanctuaries. Only Beamer, Ramon, Maya, Jeff, and Tammy must stop Stephanie from destroying the sanctuaries. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play throughout the narration.) Vigor: Last time, on the Pound Puppies Show... Bright Eyes: While touring Hong Kong, we learned that mayor has been kidnapped while Count Zanzibar, disguised as the mayor, tricked all of the citizens into going to war with cats. Igor: We also found out that Ian disguised himself as a cat in an attempt to rally the cats to war.... Bigor: Of course, it weren't for Mr. Gamma and Iggy, Hong Kong would be a war zone.... Precious: And we were able to capture Ian and take him back to our pound. Vigor: What lies ahead for our next group in Austrailia? All five: Stay tuned for today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (At Sydney, Austraila, Beamer and his group are looking for Stephanie the Spiteful.) Beamer: Now, let me see.... If I were Stephanie the Spiteful, where would I be hiding at? Ramon: Who knows? (At the town's outskirts, Stephanie has just got done beating up a biker.) Stephanie: And if you ever call me a doll again, you'll be in the emergency room for a year. Do you got that? Biker: Yes, ma'am! I won't do it again! Stephanie: Now, get out of my sight! (Biker gets on his motorcycle and drives off. Stephanie sits on a rock.) Stephanie: Hmph. Guys like him are all alike. And that wasn't the first bum I fought against. I can remember back when I was a kid... (Flashback begins. In an alley, a young Stephanie is chased by two humans and their cats.) Stephanie: When I was a puppy, I always run from trouble, no matter where I go. Punk: Come here, you! (Young Stephanie is cornered.) That's as far as you go. (The cats lunge at Stephanie. But she bites the cats arms, then breaks through the Punks' as she escapes with Her life. Then at a park, Stephanie catches her breath.) Young Stephanie: I don't know how much more of this I can take. How can I fight back? (Count Zanzibar and two troopers enter.) Count Zanzibar: Having trouble with bullies, Stephanie? Young Stephanie: Well, actually, I-- (Young Stephanie notices Zanzibar.) Young Stephanie: How did you know my name? Zanzibar: I know all about your troubled past, little Stephanie... or should I say Stephanie the Spiteful? And I know a way how you can get back at those bullies. Young Stephanie: Really? How? (A while later, the bully cats and their owners are walking through the alley when Young Stephanie enters.) Punk: Well, well. Back for more, eh? Young Stephanie: Yes. And I brought a friend with me too. (Count Zanzibar's shadow looms over the punks and the cats.) Punk: Oh no! That's Count Zanzibar! (Count Zanzibar gets out his gun and shoots one of the bullies off-screen.) Punk 2: Let's get out of here! (The others bullies run away.) Count Zanzibar: Troopers! After them! And when you catch them, shoot the rest of them immediately! Troopers: Yes, master! (The troopers run after the bullies. Gunshots are then heard.) Young Stephanie: What? No! I only wanted them to be taken to Jail. Count Zanzibar: And as for you, Stephanie, come with me and together, we will make all the cats and their owners pay for ruining your life! But first, let's pay a visit to your owners. (At Stephanie's home, a young couple, who were Stephanie's owners, open the door and see Count Zanzibar.) Count Zanzibar: (Frowning) While you two were having the time of your life, your dog nearly died at the hands of bullies. For this, I shall have you two executed at my palace. (Count Zanzibar snaps his fingers and four troopers grab the couple.) Young Stephanie: Wait! They're just bystanders! They've done nothing wrong! Count Zanzibar: Where I come from, anyone who fails to protect their pets are no longer considered bystanders. They are considered criminals. (To his troopers) Take them to my palace and kill them! Troopers: Yes, our leige. (The troopers leave with the couple.) Count Zanzibar: (To Stephanie) And once you join the Devil Dog Seven, you will no longer think about what's right or what's wrong. What you will think about is fighting back against those who humiliated you. Will you join me, Stephanie the Spiteful? Stephanie: Alright. Just promise me nothing bad will happen to my owners. Count Zanzibar: Don't worry, Stephanie. I can assure you nothing bad will happen to your owners. (Count Zanzibar crosses his fingers behind his back.) Count Zanzibar: And starting tonight, I will train you to become strong. Come with me. (Later, Young Stephanie is wearing a karate uniform as she trains with Young Jayden, Young Antonio, and Young Bartrand. Count Zanzibar watches. A trooper enters.) Trooper: My liege, the two prisoners you captured earlier have started a fight with our men. What shall I do? Count Zanzibar: Hmm... If those wealkings won't cooperate their prison time, I will give you a new order. Take them to my arena and disguise them as bullies. I'll have my fighters ready for tonight's event. That way, we'll have our fun. You understand? Trooper: Yes, sir. (The trooper leaves.) Young Bartrand: (Noticing Stephanie) Say, you must be new here. What's your name? Young Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. Count Zanzibar: Boastful! Spiteful! Jealous! Avaricious! Come here. (Jayden, Antonio, Bartrand, and Stephanie walk up to Zanzibar.) Count Zanzibar: Tonight, we are going to watch a very special event. My troopers have caught two bullies who harrassed a puppy. Would you like to watch it? (The Flashback ends and Stephanie is seen painting her toe nails.) Stephanie: Needless to say, I never knew what happened to my owners. But at least, those bullies got their just desserts. And now, to contact Master Zanzibar. (Stephanie calls for Count Zanzibar on her cel phone.) Stephanie: Master Zanzibar, what do you like me to do here in Austrailia? Count Zanzibar: (Via cellphone) I want you to get all the cats in the continent, bring them to animal sanctuaries, and trick them into thinking that there's a life-time supply of fish in each sanctuary. And just to let you know, four of your fellow devil dogs have been captured. Don't fail me. Stephanie: Don't worry, master. You can count on me. (sighs, then plays the harmonica as She walks toward one of the sanctuaries.) Part Two (Later, Beamer, Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy are looking for Stephanie at the Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park.) Maya: (Looking at Ayers Rock) Look at that, Beamer. Isn't that Ayers Rock? Beamer: Maya, we didn't come here to sight-see. We came here to find that Devil Dog. Ramon: Come on, Bounce. We got plenty of time. Beamer: Ramon, you remind me of Iggy... Ramon: Why, little Bounce? Beamer: Because Iggy used to call me that and you call me that too. But, that's not the point. If we don't stop that Devil Dog, who knows what he or she will do to this continent! Maya: Oh, come on, Beamer. When was the last time we ever went sight-seeing? Beamer: Maya, this is serious business! If we don't do something about that Devil Dog, all of Austrailia will be thrown into chaos! (hears Harmonica music.) Huh? I hear music. (They then see Stephanie coming their way.) Beamer: It's one of the devil dogs. Tammy: Let's find out what she's up to. (Stephanie walks past them, not paying any attention.) Beamer: Excuse me! (Stephanie notices them.) Beamer: What brings you here to Austrailia? Stephanie: I have no obligation to tell you. (Stephanie then walks away.) Jeff: We better follow her. (Stephanie then sees an entrance to an animal sanctuary. Beamer and his group hide in a bush.) Stephanie: So, this is one of the animal sanctuaries, huh? Well, I'll go to an animal shelter, free some cats, and tell them that there's an endless supply of fish here. Surely, those meddlers won't stop me now. Beamer: That's what you think, Stephanie! (Stephanie turns around.) Stephanie: You?! I thought I saw you before! (Beamer goes into a battle stance.) Beamer: Since I've heard that your friends don't play fair, I'll fight you one-on-one, with two hands behind my back! Stephanie: Well, well, well. But, I must warn you: I'm an expert at kick-boxing and I'll kick you to a pulp if you ain't careful. Ready? Beamer: (Crossing his arms) Ready! Maya: Be careful, Beamer. Stephanie: The clean lover, huh? Beamer: All right. Let's put it this way: If I win, you have to surrender. Stephanie: Yeah, right. But, if I win, I get to take you hostage. All right, have at you! (Beamer and Stephanie exchange kicks, blockin each others' attacks.) Beamer: Have I ever told you that I was taught by one of the greatest martial artists from the puppy pound? Stephanie: I see. And sources indicate that you're scared of bacteria. Beamer: (Confused) How did you know? (Stephanie sneezes at Beamer.) Beamer: Yeow! Germs! (Beamer runs around wildly. Stephanie then knocks Beamer out by kicking his face.) Stephanie: Ha ha ha ha! I win! You're my captive now! (Stephanie ties a rope around Beamer and carries him. Before she leaves, she calls back to Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy.) Maya: Beamer! We're coming! Stephanie: If you try to go after me, I'll throw your friend to the crocodiles! (Stephanie rushes off with the unconcious Beamer.) Ramon: Now, we have two missions. One is to rescue Beamer. The other is to stop Stephanie. Maya: But, Stephanie will kill Beamer if we do so. Tammy: Don't worry, guys. I'll think of something. (At a deserted hut, Beamer wakes up and sees Stephanie stand by him. Stephanie grabs a copy of a magazine.) Stephanie: Well, well. I see that you're finally up. Now, before I can get on with my mission.... (Stephanie sits down and shows Beamer her feet. She wiggles her toes.) Stephanie: I hear that you are a groomer from Holly's Puppy Pound. So, I want you to give me a pedicure and paint my toenails sky blue. I don't want to go out in public with my toenails having chipped paint. Beamer: I'd love to, but I'm tied up. (Stephanie grabs a knife and cuts the rope. She then gives Beamer sky blue nail polish and shows him her feet and wiggles her toes again.) Stephanie: Now, be quick about it! If you try to run, I'll beat you to a pulp. (grabs a magazine and reads it as Beamer starts painting her toenails. She then puts on headphones.) Ba-da-da-da, (singing) It's just not much, for a little smile, even if it's for a little while... (Her cell phone is vibrating in her pocket. Stephanie grumbles, takes off her headphones, and answers it) Huh? Master Zanzibar. Go ahead, boss. Zanzibar: (via cell phone) Agent Stephanie, how goes the Australia Calamity? Stephanie: I had some problems. You see... um... One of the meddlers have interfered with my plan. But, I captured him and I made him personal slave. Zanzibar: What? Why are you not causing chaos?! You're supposed to go to the animal sanctuaries, not have your nails done! Stephanie: Be patient. I'll get to it when I feel like it. Zanzibar: Why, you little--! (Stephanie hangs up.) Stephanie: And he says that I have an explosive temper. (Stephanie looks at Beamer, who is staring at her and kicks his face.) Stephanie: What are you looking at?! Get back to the toe-nail painting! (As Stephanie puts on her headphones and reads her magazine while humming, Beamer resumes painting her toe-nails.) Beamer: (Thinking) Maya, Ramon, Jeff, Tammy. Wherever you guys are, please come and rescue me. Part Three (Meanwhile, Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy are looking for Beamer and Stephanie.) Maya: Beamer? Where are you? Ramon: Are you okay, little Bounce? Maya: You like calling Beamer "Bounce", don't you? Ramon: Well, that's my way of showing respect for him. Jeff: I wonder where Beamer could be? Tammy: He could be anywhere in the continent by now. (Back at Stephanie's hideout, Beamer is continuing painting Stephanie's toe-nails.) Beamer: Um.... Stephanie? Stephanie: What... is it? Beamer: May I ask you a question? Stephanie: fire away, You don't have to ask permission. Beamer: What was life like with your previous owners? (Stephanie thinks about it for a moment.) Stephanie: Well... (Flashback of young Stephanie having fun with her previous owners.) Stephanie: Before I joined the Devil Dog Seven, I had a carefree life with my owners. Beamer: And? Stephanie: Don't interrupt me. Anyway, my owners and I had a carefree life. We went to the park together, we sat around and watched TV, we went to the beach... It was like paradise. Beamer: What kind of occupations do your owners have? Stephanie: Teachers of a school. We're done conversating. (Flashback ends as Stephanie tries to leave.) Beamer: Wait a minute! What do you have against cats? They're just bystanders! Stephanie: Bystanders...? (She pulls out a portable DVD player and shows footage of herself at a hospital.) In the future, after centuries of research, the Genetic Perfection of Dogs and cats was successful. (Scientists give Stephanie special medicine to make her immune.) Soon, every dog and cat would benefit from science. Every kitten and puppy born would have perfect DNA, with the attributes and personalities that parents picked out, with no negative diseases or viruses. However with a perfect personality, us dogs were not immune to the cruelty of Cats. So, now you know why. (She puts the DVD player awat) I would have had an easier life, if it wasn't for those cats! Beamer: So, you and the Devil Dogs came to get revenge in this time to make cats extinct. Oh, I forgot to mention that why I called you. You have to wait until your toe-nails dry. Also, I haven't given you a pedicure yet. (Stephanie grumbles and arrives back. She then sits down and shows her feet to Beamer again. Beamer grabs a bottle of lotion and rubs it on Stephanie's feet.) Beamer: Now, tell me. Was living with Count Zanzibar better than living with your previous owners? Stephanie: Why should you care? You don't know anything about my past. Beamer: Are your previous owners still alive as of now? (Song: "Poor Puppy" is played to the tune of "On a Tree by a River" from the Mikado.) Beamer (Singing) I once knew a dog who had a family. Poor puppy, poor puppy, poor puppy. And I said to the dog "How come you're not happy? Poor puppy, poor puppy, poor puppy. Was the food that you ate outdated?" I said. "Probably because you have no bed?" But the poor little pup simply shook her head. Poor puppy, poor puppy, poor puppy. (Stephanie has a sad look on her face. But, she shakes her head and turns her head away) Beamer: (Singing) "I used to live my family", she cried. Poor puppy, poor puppy, poor puppy. "My parents passed away from pneumonia", she sighed. Poor puppy, poor puppy, poor puppy. She sobbed and she blubbered and a howl she let out, when she thought of her owners who were diagnosed with gout. The poor puppy emitted a sorrowful shout. Poor puppy. Poor puppy. Poor puppy. (Stephanie then turns to Beamer with a sad look on her face.) Beamer: (Singing) I'll never forget that time we had that chat. Poor puppy, poor puppy, poor puppy. 'Twas a melancholic situation she's at. Poor puppy. Poor puppy. Poor puppy. So, I know and I think that what happened to you must have happened to that poor little puppy too. So, I know how you feel I really do. Poor puppy. Poor puppy. Poor puppy. (Stephanie starts crying.) Stephanie: Now, that you mentioned it. I'll have a talk with my boss. (Stephanie calls Count Zanzibar) Count Zanzibar: What is it now?! Stephanie: Are my owners still alive? Count Zanzibar: No. They're dead. (Stephanie gets a horrified look on her face.) Count Zanzibar: Right before I took you in, I ordered my troops to have your owners executed. And besides, do you really think I'd be stupid to let your owners go and rebel against me? You'd need to accept casualties, sometimes. (Count Zanzibar hangs up. Stephanie cries again and collapses.) Stephanie: (Sobbing) Why would he do that to me? He promised that he would spare my owners! He lied! (Beamer goes up to Stephanie and comforts her.) Beamer: What did You expect, Zanzibar would never keep His word. (Stephanie grabs her harmonica and plays a few notes.) Stephanie: Come on. Let's go find your friends. (Stephanie carries Beamer on her shoulders and they leave Stephanie's hideout.) Beamer: Hold on. What about your mission? Stephanie: After I've heard what Count Zanzibar did to my owners, what's the point of unleashing cats at the animal sanctuaries anymore? (Back at the park, Ramon, Maya, Jeff, and Tammy are exhausted.) Maya: We've looked everywhere for Beamer. (Harmonica music is played) Do I hear a harmonica playing? (Stephanie and Beamer enter.) Maya: It's Beamer! (Beamer rushes to Maya and hugs him.) Maya: Thank goodness you're okay. (Stephanie then sits down and plays the harmonica.) Ramon: Well, aren't you going to fight us? (Stephanie shakes her head.) Stephanie: No. I'm not going anywhere. (Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy are surprised.) Jeff: Why are you giving up? Beamer: (Sadly) Zanzibar killed her owners, He never intended to live up to what He Promised Stephanie. (Ramon, Maya, Jeff, and Tammy have sad looks on their faces.) Stephanie: I'm sorry... everyone. Beamer: Her fury has become sorrow. Let's go home. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Stephanie is sitting in the indestructable cell with Jayden, Antonio, Bartrand, and Ian. She is still crying over her deceased owners. Antonio, Bartrand, and Ian look at Stephanie with sad looks on their faces. Jayden has an annoyed look on his face.) Jayden: Great. Another crybaby. How many crybabies do I have to deal with?! (Antonio, Ian, and Bartrand glare at Jayden.) Bartrand: Don't you have any sympathy?! Stephanie lost her owners no thanks to Count Zanzibar and that's what you're going to say? Antonio: Bartrand is right! If you had owners and they died in the hands of Zanzibar, I'll bet you will feel the same thing! (Bartrand and Antonio comfort Stephanie. Outside the cell, Beamer explains his story to Usagi.) Beamer: And that's the whole story. Usagi: Oh. I see. Now, she knows how I feel. Well, five down and two to go. (Usagi goes up to the cell and Stephanie looks at him.) Usagi: I'm.... I'm sorry about your owners. Stephanie: (Shedding tears) Me too. (Meanwhile, Beamer sits outside the pound, thinking about Stephanie's owners.) Beamer: (Thinking) I'll bet Stephanie's owners were very nice people. (Beamer then hears harmonica music. Beamer goes back inside and Stephanie is seen playing her harmonica.) Beamer: Nice harmonica playing, Stephanie. Have you been taking lessons? Stephanie: (Notices Beamer and sadly smiles) Actually, I learned it by myself. You have a nice singing voice, Beamer. Beamer: Thank you, Stephanie. (Stephanie gives Beamer Her Harmonica.) Stephanie: As a token of My apology. Beamer: I'll always treasure this harmonica as a token of our friendship. (Scene freezes as the words "To be continued..." hang over his head.) To be continued in World Tour Part 7: Frenzies in France.... Next Preview Episode Colette: At Paris France, We come across Vivi of the Devil Dogs, but She looks sick. Next Time, World Tour Part 7: Frenzies in France! Gamma, You're going to let Her die?! She needs medical attention! Japanese Opening Titles A picture of Beamer unwillingly painting Stephanie's toenails while she reads a magazine as the subtitles read "Nayamasu Kudari-Shita! Ikura Bi-ma tomaru Sutepani?(There's Trouble Down Under! How will Beamer stop Stephanie?)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes